A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Tale! Team JR-Z
by That One Cheshire
Summary: Join two Riolu, Jackson and Ramses, on their journey to unite their forest home and defeat the malevolent Mankey Clan! It's my first ever story I'm posting on this site so go easy on me! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

_/Pokémon and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon belongs to Game Freak._

 _This is an original story created by me! it takes place in the PKMN MD Universe, however. This is my first story I'm posting here. Enjoy!_

 ***Jackson sat in the middle of the Chief's den, his amber eyes gleaming with anxiety.***

"Jackson, do you know why I brought you here?"

"To congratulate me on another win in the tournament?"

"No."

 ***The adult Lucario paced around the den, his tail twitching with annoyance. The young Riolu's ears drooped as he sat watching the Lucario.***

"No? Well then what is it, Father?"

"Your aura..."

 ***The youth's anxious expression turned into anger.***

"This again? What about it?! I fought good out there!! You saw!"

 ***The Lucario halted in his pacing and narrowed his eyes at his son.**

"Yes, but you refuse to use your special attacks!! You don't even use your aura in battle! And it is vital if you wish to be a village protector!"

 ***The young Riolu curled his lips back in a frustrated snarl.***

"Father, I just prefer to use just my regular attacks! We *are* fighting types after all. Physically hitting the opponent is way more effective! And when facing the Zormads, I'd crush them!—"

"No! Your regular attacks are skillful but we are _Aura_ Pokémon, son. Made for channeling aura and using it!! And the Zormads are not of our concern right now. What _is_ of concern is the Mankey Clan. Their physical attacks are much greater than ours, so using aura is the only way of beating them. You must learn to use it!"

"But I'm strong enough to beat them—"

"ENOUGH! You will train and learn to use your aura! Understood?"

"Yes father..."

"Good. You will be joining the pups tomorrow afternoon so that you can relearn the basics of aura."

 ***The younger's mouth gaped open in shock.***

"The Pups?! But my skills greater surpass those in that class—"

"It seems that you have forgetten what I have taught you. The basic classes will surely re-jog your memory. And like all the other students, you will not graduate until I believe you are ready."

"But Father!!—"

"Jackson. You will join the class pre-noon and be there until Dusk. If you are not with the class when dusk arrives, I will sentence you to 3 moons* of Elder-Care duties. Understood?"

"But _DAD_!"

"Understood?"

 ***The Elder narrowed his gold eyes at his son, a serious grimace on his time-worn face.***

"...Yes, father..."

 ***Jackson bowed his head. His father nodded and Jackson stood to leave.***

"Will you be joining me and Mother for dinner?"

 ***There was a long pause before he answered.***

"No. I will be meeting with Viela, one of the Pup-Class teachers."

 ***Jackson nodded and left without another word, his tail thrashing behind him. The Chief exhaled and began to meditate in the middle of the den.***

 _*Moon has the same measurements of months. 3 moons = 3 months, get it? It's was used in the Warrior's series and I like that term. But I might change it just to not cause confusion. Did you like it? I'll be posting more real soon whether you like it or not!!!_

 _Much love and apprieciation, peace~_


	2. 2

_Back with a second chapter! Enjoy!_

 **Jackson rolled out of his nest and covered his eyes as sunlight filtered through the den walls. The Riolu groaned and finally rose to his feet kicking moss and straw back into his nest. A lithe Lucario peeked into the den holding a weaved basket full of Pinap berries.**

"Jackson! Good Morning! Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

 **The Riolu scratched behind his ear before smiling at the Lucario. His eyes lit up when he spotted the basket.**

"Morning, Mom. Yeah, it was fine. Dreamless as usual."

 **The Lucario nodded before setting the basket down at the den entrance.**

"Well okay. Your father told me how you're going back to Pup-Class. That's exciting! It's way different than how your father taught you. Remember, treat others the way you'd like to be treated— and be nice to the younger ones. And don't let your emotions control you. M'kay?"

 **Jackson rolled his eyes before grabbing the basket and going passed his mother out of the den.**

"Yeah, okay, Mom. Will do. And thank you."

 **Jackson held the basket close to him before running off towards Training Rocks. His mother waved to him a farewell, smiling brightly.** **Jackson climbed down into the pit just outside the village. He hopped over large sturdy boulders where many other Riolu and Lucario sat, watching others fight in training. He picked a small sedimentary boulder sitting at the top of the rocks on the far side of the pit, setting the basket of pinap fruit down next to him where he sat. He silently munched on the citrusy fruit as he watched Lucario and Riolu of all ages fight, whether it be with weapons like spears or maces, or hand-to-hand combat and also using their aura. Jackson watched with little interest as a Lucario summoned a sizeable Aura Sphere that blew away the opponent. He scoffed. He bet he could to that with just a single force palm. He didn't understand why his father wanted him to learn how to use aura, he was an excellent fighter without it. He didn't need it. But Jackson couldn't help thinking...**

 _'How good of a fighter would I be if I_ ** _did_** _use aura?'_

 **He pushed away the thought and reached into the basket to grab another pinap berry. He felt around the basket— there were none left. He could have sworn there were five left in there. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked up to see a Mankey holding a handful of his pinap berries!! The Mankey had spotted him too, because it dove behind the rocks and zipped away into the surrounding trees. Jackson stood up and ran after the thief, leaping over boulders and zooming around others whike keeping a close eye on the criminal. Jackson stopped as the Mankey swung towards the center of the village. He knew he'd be caught as soon as they sensed his aura. But oddly, only a Peliper burst out of the trees and few overhead and away from the village. Confused, Jackson lept into the tree he last saw the Mankey in. One of the branches of the tree was nearly broken off and has deep claw marks left on it.**

 _'That's strange'_

 **He thought, scratching his head.**

 _'Last time I checked Mankey weren't heavy enough to break tree branches this thick...nor did they have claws...'_

 **Jackson grumbled and lept down from the tree. As soon as he did, the sharp sound of a flute was heard and a voice yelled,**

"The pup combat training class will begin shortly in the Zizagoon fields!"

"Crud! It's already close to noon?!"

 **Jackson groaned before heading back to the training rocks to retrieve his mother's basket before class started.**

 _That'll be all for today. Much love and appreciation, peace._


	3. 3

_Nyeh, time for third chapter :) Enjoy!_ "Good Afternoon, class. For those of you that do not know me, I am Miss Viela, your teacher from now until you graduate. For some of you, it may take years, months, weeks, or mere days for you to master your fighting skills and your ability to use aura."

 **A much smaller Riolu that sat in the back of the group spoke up. His paw raised way above his head, but among the group he was still shorter. But the teacher saw this.**

"But Miss Viela, my ability is Steadfast! Aura isn't an ability!"

 **Miss Viela gave a small smile.**

"Yes, Ramses. Aura is not an ability, but a very special trait we Riolu and Lucario have within us! And yes, every living creature has aura, whether it be a small plant seed, or a mighty Salamance. But we Aura Pokémon can channel our own aura into our attacks, sense it and others aura, and even use aura to heal others."

 **A thump was heard and all the small Riolu turned their heads to see a rough looking Riolu— much bigger than the rest —standing at the edge of the field.**

 **Jackson got up and dusted himself off. He had just jumped down from the tree but had a sour landing. Miss Viela smiled brightly upom seeing her newest student.**

"Ah, Mister Jackson! I'm so glad you could join the class. You can sit next to Ramses in the back."

 **Jackson gave an awkward smile as he nodded and did as told. The entire group of children looked at the bigger Riolu that joined their class, some of their mouths gaping open in awe while others had looks of puzzlement and confusion. The smallest Riolu, Ramses, had stars in his eyes as he looked up at the fellow Riolu.**

"Y-Y-You're Jackson!!"

 **Jackson looked at the younger one and nodded.**

"Yeah, and?"

"yOU'RE JACKSON!!!!!"

 **He stood up and shouted, and soon the whole class was on their feet surrounding the older Riolu, screaming and chattering.**

"You're the village's youngest Protector!"

"You are so COOL!!!"

"Can I touch your ears?"

"What's it like being in your dad's shadow?"

"Your tail is floofy!!"

"Can you sign my paw?!"

"Ow!!"

"I GOT A LOCK OF HIS FUR!!!!!"

 **Jackson flailed helplessly as he was literally tackled by the bunch of "rabid" school children. Miss Viela punched her fist into the ground with a small aura sphere, causing a small tremor. A few Zigzagoon that wandered the field jumped up and scattered, a few of them jumping on children. Miss Viela shouted,**

"Let the class begin!"

 **The Riolu scrambled like a disorganized cloud of Mareep as Zigagoon suddenly pounced. Jackson quickly got up as the Zig-Zag Pokémon tackled him. Jackson growled and used Force-Palm on the scruffy Normal type, and the Zigzagoon fainted quickly. He then noticed he had a weight on his leg, and looked down to see Ramses clinging to his leg, still staring at him starry-eyed.**

"What the?"

 **Jackson shook off the smaller Riolu but he quickly jumped back on.**

"Wait!"

 **The smaller cried,**

"I don't fight very well!! I don't want to fight!"

 **Jackson raised an eyebrow at the younger one, but before he could say anything, a large Zigzagoon lept onto his back. It was huge! Jackson got down on one knee as it tried to overpower him, but Jackson held it back. The other Riolu were pushing and shoving the Zigzagoon. Confused, Jackson nudged the others others out of the way and shoved the Zigzag Pokémon back himself. It landed on it's back with it's stomach exposed, and Jackson took the chance. He used Fient, and it retaliated with Bite. Jackson then struck with Counter, and the ZigZagoon fainted. Many of the Riolu around him cheered triumphantly, but the few that tried to help him stood confused. But they soon met eyes with more Zig-zag opponents, and they all fell into battle once again. Miss Viela shouted words of advice or reminded students of the proper fighting stance as they battled. And they battled all through dusk.**

 **Jackson was defeating Zigzagoons left and right. It was too easy to him, almost tedious. He still had plenty of energy by the time the sun was setting.**

"Well done, class. Many of you did well in this small brawl. However..."

 **She looked at Ramses, who had finally let go of Jacksom's leg.**

"Some of you still need much practice. Those of you that are injured, you may go to the Nurse back in the village. Jackson and Ramses, stay here with me for a bit."

 **Jackson sat down in the trampled grass, his head resting in his arms. Ramses sat next to him, his starry-eyed gaze glued to him. After all the other Riolu left, Miss Viela sat in front of the two youths.**

"Now, boys. I know the both of you face challenges in some aspect of your lives, mainly in your ability to battle. I find it wonderful thst you two are...working together...to help each other hopefully overcome these challenges. And since neither of you have partners for Double-Battles, you two will be partners!"

 **Jackson's eyes widened and he looked down at the younger Riolu, who had an over joyous look on his face. Jackson sighed.**

"Yes, Miss Viela."

"Oh no need to be formal, Jackson. Call me Vii. Now, if it weren't any trouble, may I have your autograph?"

"Uh, okay..."

~Later~

 **Jackson returned home shortly with Ramses following him closely behind like a lost Lilipup. As Jackson got to the entrance of his family's den, he whipped around to face Ramses.**

"Aright, kid, you can go home now! Stop following me!"

"Jackson!!!!"

"And stop saying my name!!! I've never met a more annoying fan-boy runt than you!! Please. Leave. Me. Aone!"

 **Jackson growled angrily, the feelers on the sides of his head rising along with his temper. Just then, his mother opened the door.**

"Oh! Jackson, you're home! How was class? Aw, and you brought a friend! Why if is isn't Ram! How are you, little one?"

 **Ramses smiled innocently at Jackson's mother, his tail wagging.**

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs Jackson's Mom! You're looking hip and sweet as per usual!"

 **Jackson's jaw dropped while his mother giggled and blushed.**

"You're always so sweet! Sometimes I wonder if your ability is actually Captivate! Come in! Supper is just about done! You can dine with us!"

 **Jackson's Mother pulled them inside the spacious den. It wasn't much, just a table in the middle of the room with a cupboard and coal-stove in a corner. Jackson's Father sat at the table sipping tea. He looked up and smiled as his son and the starry-eyed Riolu came in.**

"Hello, son. Greetings, Ramses."

"Greetings, Chief! A.K.A. the coolest dad ever!"

 **The Chieftain chuckled and Jackson's jaw dropped to the floor once again.**

"Ohohoh, you flatter me, young one. Come sit, Nilla made sliced Eggant in Tomatoe paste! It's your favorite, Jackson!"

"You like sliced Eggant in Tomatoe Paste too, Jackson!?! Wow, we have a lot in common!!"

"I...bet...we...do..."

 **Jackson said awkwardly as he sat down at the table, trying to sound nice yet he was totally confused and highly annoyed by his family and the runt of a Riolu. His mom returned with dinner plates, tea, anda big bowl of sliced Eggant in Tomatoe paste. Jackson was distracted by the smell and all eyes were on the table. His father spoke up.**

"Now, let us give thanks for this beautiful meal."

 _I'll be back with more soon. Boy, school's starting again soon. I'm kinda anxious..._ _But I won't fret if you won't. I'll still be here puttin' chapters up._ _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, much love and appreciation, peace!_


	4. 4

**_Back wit' a fourth chapter FOR YOUR FACE!_**

"It was good seeing you again, Ram! Visit is again, will you?"

"Good luck and fortune to you, young one."

 **Jackson said nothing as he watched his parnets hug the small Riolu and wish him farewell. To be honest, Jackson was kind of jealous. His parents never gave him that kind of treatment. Maybe it was because Ramses was brainwashing his parents!!! Or he was just cuter and more of a charmer than Jackson . . . . . naah, he was totally brainwashing them.** **Jackson escorted Ram home in silence, although the younger kept looking at him like he was about to say something, but didn't say a word. As they got to the doors of Ram's house, he noticed how small it was. It looked only big enough to fit 2 grown Lucario, with only a small family den and a petite den room. Out of of pure curiosity, Jackson asked,**

"Hey Ram, who do you live with?"

"Oh! Uh, just me, my mom, and my 17 other brothers and sisters."

 **Jackson nearly jumped out of his fur.**

"17 siblings?!?!"

 **Ramses scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.**

"Yep. I was born last. The youngest."

"And you live _there?!_ "

"Yyyyyep. My mom can't afford anything bigger. And she's never really around. She's either working with the healer or hanging around with some dude that I'll probably have to call dad. And your parents are only nice to me since they know my...situation."

Jackson's ears drooped. He felt an ache in his chest. And he felt something else. Something he couldn't feel within himself, but sort of in the atmosphere.

"Wow...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Why would a legend like you notice a disabled runt like me."

"You're not disabled. You seem fine."

 **Ram looked down and kicked at a rock.**

"Well, I'm not. Unbeknownst to everyone— including my family —I cannot use moves. And I haven't learned a new move since I was 5 months old..."

"You can't? Why's that?"

 **Ram balled his fists and shook his head.**

"N-Nevermind. I shouldn't've told you. You probably think I'm a worthless runt..."

"No— I don't think that. Ramses, why can't you—"

"It's nothing. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Jackson..."

 **Ram climbed in through the window of the den, followed by several growls and groans.**

"S-Sorry!"

 **Ram whispered. Jackson frown.**

"Ram..."

 **He mumbled to him.**

"...if you ever need help...just call me. I _am_ a village protector, after all."

 **The little Riolu peeked his hesd through the window, his eyes wide with happiness. He whispered back,**

"Really?!?! Coooooool!!!!"

"Shh!!"

"S-S-Sorry! Bye, Jack!"

"Bye Ram— and don't call me Jack!"

 **Jackson waved before heading back home for another dreamless night's sleep.**

 _~~~Meanwhile~~~_

 **Black and red zipped through the shadows of the trees, slipping past sleeping Pokémon and brambles that covered the undergrowth. The trickster passed through a barrier and was greeted by guards. They quickly reconized the intruder and let her pass. The shadowy form slipped into a makeshift den, and was greeted with glowing blue eyes.**

 _"Zakku! Where have you been!? We lost another to the Mankey Clan today. We needed you there!"_

"My apologizes, Mother. I've just been out committing petty larceny. I brought gifts!"

 **The trickster combed her claws through her thick and unruly mane, small trinkets, assorted berries, and items falling out.** **Mother gasped.**

 _"Ahh, wonderful! You have done well, Zakkuro. But *where* did you get all of this?"_

"From the village clan of Lucario by the Lake. As you can see they are doing surprisingly well despite their many run-ins with the Mankey Clan."

 **Mother growled lowly.**

 _"I do not know how they do it. How they do so much better than us!"_

" I like to believe it is because of their typing...and the fact that they stay in one place. And they have an army of ready warriors patrolling—"

 _"I KNOW!!!! And it infuriates me. They are laughing in our faces. They have all that territory in the forest. And we are forced to move camp every month or so. It's a sick cycle. It must end."_

"Agreed."

 _"Zakku, I want you to return to that village. Sneak around, gain information, and bring back more delicious gifts!"__

"I would have done it without your permission anyway, Mother~"

 _"Wonderful. You will leave at noon."_

"Yes, Mother."

 ** _Oooh, a new character appears!_** ** _That's all for now, see you again soon. Much love and appreciation, peace._**


	5. 5

**_I'm posting 2 chapters in one day? Golly, I sure do spoil you guys x3_**

 **It's been a full two months and two weeks since Jackson saw that disappearing Mankey and first joined the pup combat training class. He's been present in every class to learn as much as he could. And every class has been...repetitive. The classes usually consisted of Miss Viela lecturing them on basic moves, how to use your ability to your advantage, and training in low-level fields and environments. Jacksom was learning nothing new, since his father had taught him all of this and more when he was younger. Miss Viela didn't seem to be focusing on the topic of aura because the rest of the class already knew how to do it, even before they started going to class. Jackson was frustrated at the time he was wasting sitting in class when he could be prorecting the village from the Mankey Clan!** **Ramses was also making no progress. Sure, hey paid extra close attention as the teacher lectured but he put no use to his knowledge on the battle field. He constantly hid and cowered or stayed close to Jackson, who did not seem to care as long as he wasn't in the way. He and Jackson had gotten closer, but Ram said nothing more about his private life since the day Jackson started going to class. Jackson noticed that the smaller Riolu seemed less quirky and talkative than usual.** **On their way home, Jackson asked Ramses if he wanted to go to the Training Rocks with him. Ramses agreeed and the two walked there after class.** **They picked Jackson's usual spot at the Sedimentary boulder. Their were fewer Pokémon training this evening, but the two Riolu were more focused on the evening sky anyway. Ramses glanced at Jackson and mumbled,**

"Jackson, did I ever tell you how much of an idol you are to me?"

 **Jackson chuckled.**

"Only like a billion times."

"Well, I've always wanted to be like you. You're smart, strong, fast, cool. You're Jackson, son of the Chief and youngest village protector ever!"

 **Jackson smiled but didn't reply.**

"Ever since I could see, I'd watch you leave for patrol and come back all bloody and nearly beaten, looking so...awesome!!! I wish I could be like you. You're everything I want to be."

 **Jackson looked down at his own feet.**

"You don't want to be me."

"Yes I do!! You're so cool!!!"

"But I'm...abnormal. I'm a Riolu that can't use his aura, therefore I can't evolve either."

 **Ramses jumped to his feet, his starry eyes sparkling with passion.**

"So?! I'm abnormal too! Probably more than you; I'm a runt that can't fight or use his moves. Not even aura... I'm disabled!! At least you can fight."

 **Jackson became silent again. He heard something rustle in the bushes, and turned his ears towards the sound. Ramses had heard it too. He whispered,**

"Do you think someome's listening in on us?"

 **He then gasped.**

"Do you think it's a Mankey?!?"

"Shhh"

 **Neither moved from their spot on the rock, but listened even closer as more rustling was heard.**

"Whoever is here is a really big Pokémon... "

"Shut up, dude..."

 **They both turned their heads to see a Sewaddle inching out of a tree. It looked at them with big bug eyes before using string-shot to go into the next tree. They both shrugged it off and continued chatting for the rest of the night.**

 **It was now Midnight, and both Riolu were starting to head back home. Jackson stopped in the center of the village square, which was devoid of any Pokémon. Ramses looked around and spotted the Sewaddle again, inching its way onto a merchant's stand. It stared back at him with its big insect eyes, and Ramses looked away. Jackson didn't spot anything out of the ordinary.**

"Well, good night Ram. See you tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh, bye Jack. Sweet dreams!"

 **Ramses smiled at the older Riolu before running back to his small humble abode. Jackson smiled back and headed towards his own home.** **The Sewaddle stood still watching the two diverge and finally dove into the unoccupied merchant stand. The Sewaddle suddenly morphed into a large, shadowy Pokémon. A mischievous toothy grin chuckled as emerald green eyes scanned the items behind the stand. The trickster grabbed as much as they could before morphing back into the sewaddle and inching to the next merchant stand.** **Jackson narrowed his eyes at the merchant stand. He knew that Sewaddle was acting suspicious, so he had hid in the bushes. Who would wander into a village full of Lucario without a death wish? He saw the mysteryious figure behind the stand and he knew what was going on. Those thieving Zormads! Jackson started running towards home but stopped.**

' _Maybe if I catch the thief myself, father will finally take me out of that stupid class!!'_

 **A clever grin lit up his face as he turned back to the village center.** **Jackson jumped onto a merchant stand.**

"You! Thief! What are you d— Ramses?!!"

 **Jackson froze when he saw the runt of a Riolu biting and kicking the large "cat" burglar. The shadowy figure growled and snapped at the youth while dropping many expensive looking items. The burglar spotted Jackson and growled before throwing off Ramses and leaping over their heads.**

"STOP! THEIF!!"

 **Jackson grabbed Ramses and ran after the thief, who was quickly making their way towards the village barrier trees, thick pine trees that stood around the village acting as a wall. The thief dug their way underneath the roots of a tree and slipped through. Jackson followed suit. With village guards just outside the wall, he was sure they'd catch the thieving Zoroark. As soon as Jackson and Ramses made it outside the dug-out hole, it was greeted by battle ready guards. The tallest Lucario looked down at the boys with a stone cold stare.**

"We heard something about a thief. What is going on, boys?"

 **He questioned. Jackson looked past the guards to see any sign of the fleeing Zormad, but saw not even a rustle in the bushes**

"We saw a Sewaddle in the villafe center, and we watched it—"

"And- And it turned into a big and mean looking Pokémon with green eyes!"

"I believe it was ome of the Zoroarks! S-Sir..."

 **The guards looked at each other with grave expressions. They all then laughed quite briefly before the shortest Lucario guard said,**

"Kids, we haven't seen or sensed a Zormad for months now! They've all probably moved to a new forest by now. They're looong gone. But if you truly believe there is a thief, we will have extra patrols starting at dawn, 'kay?"

 **A green eyed brawny looking guard nodded, looking down at the two Riolu with a slight smirk.**

"We have this under control, boys. No need to worry."

 **He patted Ramses's head and the three guards walked away.** **Ramses scratched his head and frowned**.

"Too bad we couldn't catch them. But did you see me fight off that brute?! I did good, right?!"

 **Jackson chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm and nodded.**

"You sure did! You had that pest really annoyed! Like a..."

"Like a stinging beedril in their ear!!"

"Yeah, sure, like that."

 **Ramses put his paws on his hips and looked back at the barrier of trees.**

"Well, now I should really be getting home now. Bye Jack!"

"Yeah, bye Ram."

 **Ramses went the way the guards went back to the village entrance. Jackson watched him walk out of his sight before crawling back through the tunnel towards the village center and making his way home.**

 ** _That's probably all I'll be posting today, but I'm finally working of chapter six now! Thanks for reading, much love and appreciation, peace._**


	6. 6

_Chapter 6 is finally up!!! I had gotten writer's block for this story, but it's gone now._

 **The next morning Jackson headed outside at pre-dawn to visit Ramses at his house. He carried a basket of sitrus berries and cheri berries with him to give to the youger Riolu.** **Jackson knocked on the side of the entrance near the entrance.**

"Uh, good morning Miss Nefriska? I—"

 **His words were drowned out by the sharp howls and high pitched yaps of young children, and Jackson had to cover his ears to keep them from bleeding. A tall, lithe, and attractive looking Lucario stepped out of the den, pieces of cotton lodged in her ears. She looked tired and upset, her long velvet fur tangled and matted. She narrowed her eyes at him.**

"What could you possibly want at this hour, young man? The sky hasn't even turned blue yet!"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am—"

"You should be! And I am that old enough to be called ma'am!"

 **Jackson's eye twitched in slight annoyance. He then understood why Ramses didn't want to be at home all the time.**

"I apologize. I am looking for my friend Ramses. You know, really short, shiny fur, starry scarlet eyes—"

"Never heard of him"

"Wha— he's your son!"_

 **She paused and tapped her foot, pretending to think or care.**

"Oh, you mean Ram-Ram. Well, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I think. Did I feed her that day?"

"Him"

"Him. Well kid, no I have not seem him."

"Did he come home last night?"

"I don't know"

"...Thanks for your help..."

 **Jackson grumbled and turned away. He felt someone grab something out of his basket, and he turned around to see Ramses's mom taking a bite out of a Cheri berry.**

"Hey, you're the chief's son, right? It must be hard living in his shadow and trying to hide that disability of yours."

 **Jackson felt the fur on the back of his neck rise; he gritted his teeth.**

"I stand in no one's shadow. And I do not have any disabilities!"

"Uh-huh"

 **The velvet furred lucario said skeptically.**

"Hey, why don't you ask your dad if I can get more of a discount at the Kecleon stand for me? Tell him Nefriska asked."

 **She batted her red eyes and smiled. Jackaon rolled his eyes and walked away without a word. A bird-like shadow swept over him, and he looked up to see a Murkrow flying over head. Jackson narrowed his eyes at the mysterious bird pokémon and took off from Nefriska's house, dropping the basket of berries.**

"Hey, have you seen Ramses?"

"Uh, hi. Have you seen a Riolu. Runt? Gold fur? Red eyes? Really talkative? No? Sorry for wasting your time..."

" Hello, have you seen Ramses? Cleo's youngest son? No? Alright... "

 **Jackson sat down beneath a tree just outside the center of the village. He had asked just about everyone that pasted by if they'd seen Ramses and no one knew where.**

'Perhaps I need to retrace my steps'

 **Jackson thought, looking to where the hole in the wall of trees was, the escape route the thieving Zoroark had used. The Riolu got up and walked over to it, surprised that the guards hadn't patched it up by now.** 'Ah! The guards said they'd search the perimeter for any suspicious characters around dawn. Perhaps they had found something?'

 **Jackson ran towards the entrance to the village, were the guards stood. He went up to one of them.**

"Excuse me, Ace."

 **The armoured Lucario gave a pleasant smile as he looked down to the Riolu**

"Why, hello Jackson. Surprised to see you here, you're usually at the training rocks in the gorge."

"Yeah, uh, I'm taking a break today. Look, the guards that were out on sentry duty— they said they'd go look around— at dawn! Did they come back?"

 **The Lucario's eyes widened in surprise.**

"Guards had left? Nobody told be anything about that. Did you know?"

 **He turned to the guard next to him, who shook his head.**

"Nnnnope"

"Yeah, no. If they did go out, we haven't seen them. Should we inform your father?"

"No! I uh I'll go look for them myself. I'll be right back!!"

 **Jackson ran past the guards and went outside the village entrance and into the forest.**

 _To be continued_ _ ***roundabout starts playing***_ _Lolol, ever since school started up again I've been busy. Hopefully I won't abandon my first_ _story!_ _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't keep you hanging for too long! Much love and appreciation, peace._


	7. 7

The Seventh Chapter of Team JR-Z is up!

Ramses's point of view:

 **I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, man my stomach was killing me...it's as if I got punched in the gut and threw it up.** **Last night's run in with the thief sudden came back to me and I looked around. I was tied to a tree in the forest in front of a dead campfire. I'd certainly been kidnapped by that Zoroark Jackson and I had tried to catch. Of course mom's not worried- but Jackson might be. Man, I gotta get out of here.** **I struggled to get free of the tight rope around my chest. My arms were bound to my side and the rough tree bark scratched at my legs as I tried to move them. Well, no use trying to use my power, I'd probably just past out again. I struggled some more just to make sure I couldn't wriggle free of my bindings. I froze, hearing a creepy chuckle from behind my tree.** **A green eyed and sneaky looking Zoroark stalked out from behind the tree and stood in front of me. They were intmidatingly huge! This one just as big as what the books I'd studied from told me; about 6 feet tall and as lithe as an Ekans. Thieving and stalking creeps that only care about themselves. This one had a mischievous glint in her eye that annoyed me, she was probably all trouble and totally untrustworthy. She smirked a sly smirk at me.**

"Glad to see you're awake, little runt. You and your older brother had caused me much trouble last night, I think it's best if you don't go back home to tattle to your Chief. Although, it's not like they'd believe you anyway. Us Zormads are "long gone and out of the forest" right? Just like that dumb guard had said."

 **Wait, this thief thinks me and Jackson are brothers?! Okay, she may be wrong but boy do I wish me and Jack were siblings!!**

"You know, it's too bad I couldn't catch your brother- or whoever he is. He's probably more likely to tattle to the Chief. But no matter, they won't find us. And you'll be out of my hair soon, once I send up tumbling down the nearest cliff. Move, and I'll water this tree with your blood."

 **Geez these Zormads really know how to drive your blood cold, huh? Maybe I should use power— no, then how would I run away?! Sure it would incapacitate her but she'd probably wake up before I did if I were to faint. I tired to look less fearful than I already was, but it clearly didn't help cuz the Zoroark's smirk only grew wider as she untied me. Before I could run away, she shoved me face first to the ground and used the same rope to tie my wrists and ankles together.**

"There we go. If you even cry out for help once, I'm shoving a bitter Mago berry down your throat."

 **She took the other end of the rope and hauled me over her shoulder like luggage, put the rope in between her teeth and leaped into the trees, zipping around like some crazy Apomm on a sugar high.** **It took me all of my courage not to scream like hell as we went, like, Zebstrika fast, and I tried to hide my face in my captor's long curly mane to shield my face from the whipping tree branches.**

 **Minutes must've past before we were violently shoved out of a tree we were about to leap from. Roars and hisses of laughter surrounded us, but with my face full of dark Zoroark fur, I couldn't see a thing. I felt my captor tense, fur rising as the howling ceased. I felt her shove me deeper into her tangling locks of fur as if trying to hide me. Why she was protecting me, I have no clue, but I'd strangely rather be in here than out there with howling mankey. A heavy mass lept down from above and in front of my captor, shaking the ground as it stomped and circled us.**

"If it isn't Zakkuro! Long time no see, thief!"

 **My captor, Zakkuro, began to circle the opposing Pokémon, keeping her guard up, her hackles raising in defense.**

"Primeape. I am no longer in business with you, ever since you drove my Mother's clan from our camp in the forest. This isn't your forest, and you have no right to stop me from traveling back to my mother."

 **The opposing pokémon only chuckled.**

"Oh, I think I do have that right, especially when you're kitnapping a child. Is that's what's behind your back? Hmmm?~"

 **Zakkuro hissed, and in a split second I was being ripped from her fur and thrusted around. I was being tossed around by a horde of mankey, my rope being loosened in the process.** **Crap! If I was going to escape, I'd have to escape these blockheads first! There's too many!**

"Primeape, that runt is none of your business. He got in the way of my work, and I'm disposing him! Return him to me, now!"

"Nyoho~, you're in no position to be giving me orders, Zakku. I think I'll keep this kid. Hold him for ransom, and get the tribe of Lucario to move out of the forest in exchange for the runt. Hmm~? Isn't that a much better plan? Too bad you didn't think of it— your Zormads could've finally had a permanent home here in the forest."

 **Primeape bared his teeth in a wicked grin and Zakkuro dug her claws into the bare earth in fury.**

"How can we even live here when you and your band of misfits are looting and destroying the forest?! Give the boy to me!"

 **Zakkuro lunged at a Mankey that was throwing me into the air, but she was quickly snapped back as it used Sucker Punch. I was tossed to another Mankey, and boy did I feel like losing my lunch...!** **Zakkuro lept to her feet and morphed into a Malamar and a thick fog suddenly surrounded the clearing. Mankey howled in confusion and bumped into each other, the raging Primeape slashing at air, trying to clear the fog. Glowing yellow lights blinked as the Malamar slowly came closer to me. I tried to wriggle like a caterpie to escape, cuz this nut still wanted me dead! Suddenly the rope around my wrists and ankle snapped free, and I stumbled to my feet to run, but was grasped my a tendril. I struggled and kicked, but her grip was tight. The Malamar hissed in my ear,**

"Hey, stop struggling! Would you rather be left in the hands of these destructive apes or safe with me?!"

 **I thought for a second before I stopped struggling, and I was lifted back into dark entagling fur. It was oddly comforting. Then she zipped past the horde of Mankey with Primeape and raced through the forest, the fog long gone. But it wasn't a smooth escape. As we fled, Primeape howled,**

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! CAPTURE THEM!"

 **Zakkuro was pouring in more speed as wave of mankey nearly crashed down upon us from the trees. They were aping mad! Haha-**

 **We made a sharp turn as Primeape suddenly appeared in front of us, foaming from the mouth.**

"Damnit, damnit damnit...where is it...!"

 **I heard Zakkuro say with rising fear in her voice. She made another sharp turn, fully turning around to go back the way we had left! What is she doing? At times like this I really wish I knew how to use aura!**

"There!"

 **Zakkuro was now taking long strides as she sprinted right into a cave. She race around stalagmites and stalactites, and soon we were at a dead end. Just great...**

"No! There was supposed to be a way out!"

"You've cornered yourself, Zakkuro!! Now it's time to dispose of you. I'll make sure you're buried with your old hag!"

 **Primeape swung from stalactite to stalactite, howling with laughter, hordes of Mankey sitting atop each other in front of the entrance to the cave, our only exit. Now we're in deep dung! This sounds like the best time to do it...** **I jumped out of Zakkuro's thick mane of fur and stood in front of her, my legs were jelly as I took a deep breath. Zakkuro growled,**

"Runt, what are you doing?"

"It seems like the runt wants to join me, hmm? Give him here, Zakku, and I won't completely maul you to shreds."

 **Primeape chuckled and lept to the cold cave floor, his massive weight causing a small tremor. Okay, focus to one point...breathe...** **I tuned out the howls of the mankey and their stench, Zakkuro's shakey breath as she felt trapped and anxious to flee, and Primeape's heavy feet stomping towards me, his knuckles crackling as he prepared to pummel us. I tuned in the sound of the trembling branches as they swayed in the wind, the drip and tumble of an underground river beneathe the cave, and the slow movement of the earth beneath my feet...breathe...** ** _I suddenly was able to feel...everything. Zakkuro's anxiety and defeat, Primeape's lust for power, the droning of the mankey and their greedy desire to devour the forest; the Pokémon around us and outside the cave, and I could faintly feel Jackson's determination and worry to find me...breathe...the feelers at the sides of my head rose and I concentrated my aura within my focused point...Primeape's level of fear spiked and the Mankey ceased their hungry howling... I poured more of the aura around me into my focused point and released it at my foes._** ** _Primeape's roar and the mankey's cries were drowned out as I fainted._**


	8. 8

_That's right I'm BAAAAACK! Afrer what's felt like millennia I've written some more chapters! Enjoy!~_

Chapter Eight 

**Jackson nealry jumped out of his fur as a large booming tremor sounded, and bird pokemon scattered. Through the canopy of the trees, he could see a huge blast of aura firing from somewhere. It was a big commotion, but maybe it had something to do with his friend? Jackson sprinted through the trees towards the epicenter of the blast, hopeful that he might find Ramses.**

 _'Damnit Ram, what kind of trouble have you gotten into?'_

 **Zakkuro was so glad that she'd stayed behind the runt before he'd decided to send off a giant Focus Blast! Seriously, what was she thinking, kidnapping a child that powerful?! Well, he wasn't that powerful, cuz now the runt was on the ground unconscious. He probably hasn't learned to control it yet, since it drained all his energy. Zakkuro scooped up the kid in her arms and hid him inside her thick curly mane. Kicking away the unconscious bodies of the Mankey Clan (and making sure Primeape was beaten to a bloody pulp) Zakkuro stepped out of the cave, slightly unsure of what to do now. She had the kid, she was away from harm, but she didn't want to give up the runt just yet. Perhaps she should steal Primeape's idea and put the kid up for randsom? First she'd have to tell Mother. Zakkuro bunched her muscles, ready to leap into the trees— just as she was slammed into the ground by a Jump-Kick. Before she could get back up, a small foot stomped against her chest where she was hit.**

"What did you do with Ramses, huh? What did you do to my friend!?"

 **Zakkuro narrowed her eyes at the Riolu that stood on her chest, his fists clenched and his feelers rising with anger.** **Zakkuro smirked,**

"Why don't you let me up so I can show you him, hm?"

 **The Riolu rolled his eyes, knowing it was most likely a trick yet he stepped off of her, his guard up.** **Zakkuro stood to her feet, staring back at the Riolu and shook out her fur. The limp body of the runt Riolu fell from her mane. The other Riolu ran to the runt and picked up his body. He growled at Zakkuro, faint tears in his eyes.**

"What did you do to him?! Give me a reason why I shouldn't banish your mangey hide to the tundra for murder!!"

 **Zakkuro scoffed at his stupidity and pointed to the smaller Riolu's chest.**

"First of all," **she said, her voice higher in pitch to hide her identity. She had an unconscious habit of doing that to Pokémon she doesn't know.**

"The kid isn't dead. He's breathing. He's just unconscious. The runt fired off an insane Focus Blast on Primeape and his Mankey goons back in that cave there and immediately fainted."

 **The Riolu growled and clenched his fist.** "You're lying. Ramses can't use moves!"

"Fine, don't believe me. I'd be glad to have two hostages to use for randsom..."

 **Zakkuro got down on all fours and hissed and began circling the Riolu.** **Jackson put Ramses on his shoulders and readied his fists, preparing a countering Force-Palm. Zakkuro lunged at Jackson and several howls sounded as they clashed.**

Haha, cliffhanger! More's on the way! Much love and appreciation, peace!


	9. 9

Chapter Nine

 **Both Zakkuro and Jackson flew back as they deflected their opposing moves. More howling rose from the cave and the mighty screech of Primeape made the Zoroark and Riolu freeze in place.**

"What in Arceus's name was that?!? Are those—"

"MANKEY!"

 **Zakkuro fled to the trees as the towering hordes of Mankey came spilling out of the cave screeching with fury. Jackson ran after Zakkuro a split second before the wave of the Mankey crashed down on him.**

 **He hugged Ramses's body close to him, the added weight slowing him a bit but he kept in long strides still. Once he caught up with Zakkuro she barked,**

"Oi! I know the runt is weighing you down. Let me carry him!"

"And why would I give him to you?! You've been trying to kitnap him!"

 **Jackson growled back before he nearly tripped over a stone. A Mankey had just missed his tail by a hair. Jackson's heart nearly stopped in his chest. Zakkuro sneered.**

"That is exactly why you should give him to me!"

 **Jackson growled and threw Ramses at the Zoroark. Her thick, curly mane exploded and caught the small Riolu like a net and he was swallowed up by dark red and black fur. Jackson and Zakurro ran side by side through the trees and undergrowth, evading swarms of Mankey and dodging their throws and hits.**

 **Jackson looked around as they continued through the forest, although some parts looked familiar to him. He alerted Zakkuro with a howl.**

"Hey, Zoromad! I know a hiding place! Follow me!"

 **Zakkuro nodded and matched Jackson step by step.**

"Ai. You lead the way and I'll throw them off our scent!"

 **Jackson's eyes darted around for what he was looking for. Meanwhile Zakkuro activated her illusion, clouds of dust swirled in the air behind her and fell onto the Mankey, disorienting many of them but still more hordes pursued them. For her next trick Zakkuro made ferocious Pokémon jump out at the mankey. Even more turned away, startled and afraid until only a few determined mankey hordes were left right in front of Primeape, who was fuming like a Torcoal and erupting with as much fury as Entei himself. The orb at the end of Zakkuro's mane glowed brightly before she conjured up one last illusion. As it appeared, the mankey immediately fainted from sheer terror and Primeape stopped near dead in his tracks. A Sylveon as tall as the tree tops gazed down cutely at Primeape and purred. Jackson and Zakkuro looked back just as Primeape turned a ghastly pale white and screamed.**

 **Jackson darted towards a river and wadded in, the swift current nearly knocking him off his feet. Zakkuro stood next to him and stared puzzled.**

"Don't tell me we have to jump in."

"There's an underwater cave with air in it further down! The only way in is through the river!"

"I despise getting wet...!"

"Come on, Primeape won't be fooled by your illusion for long!"

 **Jackson jumped in and Zakkuro reluctantly followed suit, the winding river carrying them swiftly downstream until they bumped into a boulder. Jackson clutched its rough sides and shimmed around it where the water was flowing away from and under it, where he went into an opening barely big enough for Zakkuro to get into. Zakkuro narrowed her eyes and squeezed through, hauling herself onto a cold stone floor. The boulder was hollow, and the water outside roared like an ocean around them. Zakkuro shook out her fur, dumping Ramses onto the floor and crouched near the entrance and gazed at a crack in the boulder where air was let in. Jackson scooped up Ramses and put an ear to his chest. Hearing his heartbeat, the Riolu sighed with relief. Zakkuro began to groom her thick and unruly mane.**

"Told you he wasn't dead. You're welcome."

 **Jackson didn't look up at her as he growled,** "It's your fault we're in this mess. You kitnapped my friend."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you had mind your own business."

"You were stealing from our village! Probably to help yourself get rich!"

 **Zakkuro's hackles raised and she stalked toward Jackson, spitting rage in her words.**

"To help my Clan! The Zormads are weak and starving, getting beaten and bullied by the Mankey Clan. Month by month we are pushed further out of the forest! We have nothing on our backs, nothing to sell, so we steal! It's what every other clan thinks we do anyway Thieving Zoroarks that only care about themselves."

 **Jackson gazed at Zakkuro, his ears pressed against his head. She went on, circling him now.**

"You Lucario are the ones that care about yourselves. You care about no other clan but your own and are happy to take whatever part of the forest the Mankey clan leaves scraps left for you.

We didn't start stealing until Primeape came to power and started pushing us back. Then your clan joined in and pushed us even further from our homes. And I've heard of you. The Lucario Chieftain's son that attacks without aura. You paralyzed my sister with a focus punch. You must be a peculiar specimen to your fellow clan members. Choosing not to use your aura. Or..."

 **Jackson cut her off there.**

"Shut up. I only follow orders. You can't pin this on me! Or my clan! This is all Primeape's fault. Him and his Mankey Clan terrorizing everyone. I'm sorry about what happened to you and your Clan but it's out of my control."

"Well, it is time to stop playing the blame game. But things are not out of your control yet. You're the Chief's son. I'm the Zoroark Chief's daughter. And you have that secret bomb of a runt there. Surely we can do something to stop Primeape."

 **Jackson's eyes widened in disbelief.**

 **Zakkuro sat back on the far side of the boulder, her eyes narrowed.**

"You? You're The Zoroark Chief's Daughter?! You are...feared by many of the warriors in my Clan. Huh. You're less impressive up close."

 **Zakkuro ignored his comment but only sneered.** **Ramses stirred from his unconscious state, suddenly jolting awake next to Jackson. He looked around.**

"Holy Mew...where am I— AND WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!"

 **Jackson pat his friend on the shoulder.**

"Calm down, Ram. She just helped us get away from Primeape. Probably the only thing she can do besides steal and do invisibility tricks." **He teased, turning up his snout.**

"Hey, I've been trying to find weaknesses in the Mankey Clan for months now. Have you or you clan been doing that? No. I've stricken many deals with Primeape, but he's no fool. Made me his enemy after I asked too many questions about the Mankey Clan hideout."

 **Ramses shifted in his seat, uneasy.**

"Primeape must be no joke..."

 **Zakkuro nodded.**

"He also takes prisoners. Many from my clan have ended up in their hidden prisons after skirmishes with the Mankey Clan. And the last time I talked to him before I was his enemy, he said he planned on hitting your Clan next. With his full army of Mankey, he can destroy your entire village."

 **Ramses was as pale as a ghost now, looking ready to faint again.**

"H-how do you know for sure he'll attack with his full army?"

"Because he used his entire army to destroy my Clan's permanent village. The same will surely happen to yours."

 **Jackson crossed his arms over his chest** "That's if we don't stop him in his tracks. I'll go back to the village and tell my father- I mean Chief-"

 **Ramses pumped up his fists.**

"And our clan will fight along side yours to wipe out those howler Mankeys!"

"That'd sound like a good plan if my mother weren't so spiteful and vengeful. She'd love to see your clan destroyed. Knowing her, she'd probably attack with Primeape to get revenge since your clan didn't help ours."

"You're right. Grown ups suck..."

 **Jackson growled. Zakkuro looked offended.** "Hey, I'm almost fully grown!"

"Yeah and almost as bad as them."

"If we can't get our leaders to fight for us, we'll have to fight this one all on our own! We'll be a team!"

 **Ramses's starry eyes shone with determination and hope. He went up to Zakkuro and bowed.**

"Zormad, we're forming an alliance— a friendship! with you so we can defeat this common enemy. I'm Ramses!"

 **Jackson raised a paw.**

"The name's Jackson, by the way."

 **Zakkuro shook Ramses's hand and nodded, smirking in a less mischievous manner, but more intrigued.**

"It's Zakkuro. Alright then Ramses, Jackson. Hopefully this alliance will work in our favor and we can stop Primeape and Mankey goons."

"We'll be a team. I work better in cooperating teams." **Jackson said coolly, standing to his feet.**

 **Zakkuro with her much taller stature stayed crouched against the cave wall, her smirk morphing into a grin.**

"Well if we're going to be a team, we'll need a team name. How about team . . ."_

"Team JackZakkRam? RamZakkJack?"

 **Jackson shrugged. Ramses shook his head.** "No, that sounds horrible. How about The Crusaders?"

 **Zakkuro scratched her chin with a claw.** "No...no... How about Team JRZ?"

"J for Jackson, R for Ramses, and Z for Zakkuro? That's real simple..." **Jackson frowned.**

 **Ramses jumped up and cheered,** "Yes! TEAM JRZ! TEAM JRZ! TEAM JRZ!"

 **And thus an alliance began between two Clans and a team was formed. A team that would bring order back to th** e **forest.** _**Team JRZ.**_ _Our band of heroes had formed! More to come soon! Much live and apprieciation, peeeaaaace!~_


End file.
